Silver Moon
by allie-marie2010
Summary: Moving to a new school can be hard, but even harder when odd things began to happen. For Ashton Kay, this is all too true. But when she finds that she is anything but ordinary, can she hope to shed her past in chance for a new one? full summary inside
1. East Wood Falls Acadamy

**This is currently my second fic, and I personally like it better because of the time setting. I hope that it is good. Thanks for reading my story. And sorry for taking so long to update my story. I like it better. It was too complicated before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes(ahar)'s works. I do own Ashton, Trenton, Jasmine, and any other character that isn't mentioned in any of ahar's works. **

* * *

Moving to a new school can be hard, but even harder when odd things began to happen. For Ashton Kay, this is all too true. But when she finds that she is anything but ordinary, can she hope to shed her past in chance for a new one? Can Trenton Dennis really be her knight in shining armor, or more specifically, vampire knight in black armor?**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: East Wood Falls Academy**

Ashton shivered as she walked up the steps to the building. It seemed like forever since she had been in this situation. The only reason she was doing this was because of him. If it wasn't for him she never would've got caught and she wouldn't have been in that situation. He was her ex-everything and his name was Josh.

Her heart was broken into a million pieces cause of Josh but it had mended a little to a few thousand pieces. If he hadn't talked her into doing some graffiti then she wouldn't have to move to a different state, town, and school. All she did was spray a little picture of a ribbon and a red rose with the words _pain or pleasure_ on the ribbon on the federal courthouse. He also talked her into skateboarding on the steps of the state capitol at Sacramento, California, which got her a ten-minute phone call from the jail. Boy, did her foster–mom love that one. But he never talked her into the worst thing that ever happened to her. He took her most prized possession even after she turned him down at every offer. But eventually he found someone who willing gave into his demands. That was the main reason for the gapping hole in her heart. Ashton needed a new beginning and new school but this time it would be an academy, far away from the only placed she considered home. And she didn't want that at all.

The school building seemed like a prison to her, keeping her from the freedom of grinding rail and the rush of shredding the streets or the feel of aluminum in her palm and the sound of the spray of paint as she created art on the walls of buildings. She missed it all so dearly. The only thing she had now was her trusty element skateboard and her bag once full of colorful spray paint. Walking up those steps seemed like walking toward the gates of Hell. As she passed through the doors, she realized how much she really hated small towns. Small population of kids usually meant that you couldn't get away with very much. And she knew she would be in trouble soon. The halls seemed vacant of life but of course it was 9:50, second block most likely.

The secretary at the office could use a total makeover. The clothes she was wearing looked way too professional yet shaggy: A baby blue blouse with ragged ends, implying that she cut off the frilly ends, and a gray knee-length skirt. Her hair could use some brighter dye or highlights cause it was a dull dark brown, nearly black. It made her look a little vampy. And she wore no make-up whatsoever. When she handed over Ashton's schedule, she reeked of White Diamonds perfume or a generic version. "Your first class is with Mr. Robinson, room 192. He'll assign someone to guide you around the school," she said tiredly that made her seem older than she was.

"I could get lost in a circular room faster than I could get lost in this school," Aston murmured under her breath. She said louder in a pretense of gratitude, "Thank you very much."

As she walked down the hall, she was too busy looking at her schedule to notice someone in front of her. The results: the contents in her arms and his strolled all over the floor between them. The words were out of her mouth before she could think them over, "Watch were you're going… " The last was cut off when she saw whom she was talking to; a guy, about 5–10 or 5–11 tall, with raven black hair and gorgeous, steel gray eyes.

"Sorry your Royal Highness" he said curtly yet with sarcasm.

Ashton smiled at his words and said, "Well, then bow down." He just stared at her funny as a grin spread across his face. "Well…" She said.

"I don't know?" he said. "How bout I pick up your stuff instead."

"It'll due." She tried and failed to suppress a smile. She raised her hand, "Ashton Kay. Yours?"

"Trenton Dennis." He took her hand and turned it to lay a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

_Whoa! This is new._ "You were supposed to shake it," she said quickly using her well-learned self-control to hide a blush.

"I'll remember that next time. Until then, adieu." He said as he sidestepped her to pass.

Ashton just stood there recollecting what had happen. A very cute guy had just done the cutest and most unusual thing: kissing a hand upon meeting. This really was a weird little town. She looked at her watch and quickly ran to room 192. She stood outside the door for a bit to regain her composure before she entered. _Ashton, _she thought, _you're losing yourself. Can't let anybody get too close remember?_ Taking a deep breath, she entered the room. She gave the teacher the pink slip she was given and waited not even explaining why she was late. "Ashton Kay," he said as he checked her name off the list on his desk.

"Yep."

"You can sit over there in the seat over there." He said pointing to a desk near the edge of the room.

"Taken already." Some one said. When she looked to see who said it her head was bent down. "Jasmine's absent today."

Then some guy popped off, "There's one over there by Trenton."

Ashton looked up upon hearing the name and saw Trenton give the guy who said it a sharp look with a mischievous smile. _This was going to be a long year._ She grabbed her stuff and headed for her newly found seat as the teacher addressed the class, "As I was saying, you have a paper to do over the Civil War that is due in two weeks and must be two pages, front and back or else you'll get a zero for your first test grade. Now open you books to page 183."

She pulled out her book and flipped to the page waiting for fatigue that would surely come. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder followed by a note being put on the edge of her desk. _They still pass notes here? My god they are behind!_ She read the note then read it again.

_Ashton, I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me and my friends during lunch. We could show you the ropes round here. How bout it? By the way, I'm going to be your tour guide._

Ashton didn't want to be rude on her first day of school so she wrote back:

_Gee I don't know. Let me see… not likely. And I don't want any one especially someone like you showing me the "ropes." I don't learn rules I break them. I would say sorry I shot down your offer but I thought I'd let you know to leave me the hell alone. I do fine own my own._

What can she say, a year of hang round bad-asses gave her the attitude she had; besides, she had grown to hate help from people. So she just turned around and handed the note back to Trenton. She didn't want to be bothered by any one but yet she still want to accept his offer just cause of her attraction for him._ You must stop thinking like that, _she thought.

Ashton knew she was hot but she didn't act conceited about it. At 5–4, her petite form made her look taller along with her long legs. Her long black hair with a blue shine, which reached her mid–back, was normally put into a messy ponytail with her bangs that came to her cheeks swept to the left. When her hair wasn't up, she usually wore a hat or strait and down parted to the right. Her eyes were an unnaturally bright violet color that many mistake as contacts but were too full of life to be contacts. She had high cheekbones with slightly round cheeks. Her lips were slightly full but not too thin. She wasn't voluptuous, she loved that her form didn't stop her from skating, but she did have curves. She liked the attention from guys her looks brought but not the thoughts from the guys it also brought. Things come with the good and the bad. But what was the bad part of Trenton's sudden fascination with Ashton? She would have to find out later.

Right now the teacher was handing out homework assignments. Ashton sighed as more things were being put in front of her most important passion. She had planned on finding good places to skate and/or taking a quick detour in the woods, but that would have to be postponed if she was going to be able to have a life here because Jane had said if her grades were below a B then she would be force to spend her time alone in her room without skateboard and her foster–mom had her ways to make sure Ashton did as she was told. Time away from her skateboard would be worse than spending a year in a prep school.

Later, Ashton found herself, once again, in a little schoolyard fight. What can she say? The girl was a total prep and she shouldn't have dissed her board and her sense of style. The girl, Lacey, Stacey, Macy, or something stereo-typically preppy name like that, lunged at Ashton but was easily blocked. She slammed her fist into Lacey–Stacey–Macy's stomach knocking the breath out of her. Ashton brought her other fist around punched the girl in the face just below the cheekbone. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed Ashton's shoulders and dragged her away from Lacey–Stacey– Macy who was lying on the ground whimpering with tears staining her face. "Lemme go! I'm not done with her," she yelled trying to get at the crying girl.

Lacey–Stacey– Macy cried, "You stupid slut! You don't know what you've just done!"

After shaking loose the guy restraining her, Ashton chuckled, "Really. I kicked your ass, that's what I've just done. There won't be anyone to save your ass next time you insult me." She unclenched her fist to let a necklace fall. "I believe that belongs to you."

Whatever her name was' hand flew to her throat as she gasped. Her eyes widened as she recognized the piece of jewelry. The girl should've been glad that Ashton hadn't used her full strength, she only use a little bit so people wouldn't get suspicious about her abnormal strength. Before she could make another crude comment or before her self-control was lost, Ashton turned on her heel and left. _I should've beaten her to a bloody pulp, _she thought angrily then quickly changed thoughts. _She's not worth my time. I need to find somewhere to cool off. But where?_

She walked into the local town, not knowing exactly where she was going; just letting her feet take anywhere but at the school. After a quick stop at a gas station for a Dr. Pepper and a 3 Musketeers bar, she grabbed her board out of her bag and sped down the streets grinding the occasional rails she past and a couple of ollies, you know just some simple stuff to clear her head. To bad her foster–parents threw away all of her spray cans, cause she felt creative at the moment. She shrugged it off as she skidded to a stop at a bus stop. Feeling the cool air rush past her for about an hour, Ashton decided a break would do her some good. She inhaled the cool autumn air and remembered why this was her favorite season: the cool nights, the beautiful colors of the trees, and the way it felt when the cool air rushed past when skating. One of the many things that Josh and her disagreed on was the best season to skate or vandalize. He always thought it was summer but she hated the hot blistering weather. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to shift and run through the woods.

"Want some company," came a deep, smooth voice from behind, a familiar one.

Ashton turned around only to come face to face with Trenton. _Oh, great._ "What are you doing here," she said turning back to watch the street.

He shrugged, "I'll take that as a yes. And to answer your question, my parents own that lovely store behind you. What are _you _doing here?"

She raised her brow questionably. "What's it to you?"

"I would think you would've prefer the safety of the school to the streets of the city."

"Dude, this is a town compared to my last home. And besides I can take care of myself."

"Actually this place is classified as a city due to its population," he said with a smirk. "And women always should be careful at night." He stretched his arms back, making his shirt taut against his chest.

_Damn him,_ she thought._ Is he trying to taunt me? At least he ain't cocky like Josh. Why can't I get him out of my head?_ "Whatever you say. I don't feel like arguing with you." She grabbed her board and was about to leave but Josh grabbed her arm. "Could you let go? I wanna leave."

"Meet me at the café this Friday," he said and added, "please?"

"Well," she said sarcastically, "since you asked nicely…no."

He persisted, "Why not? C'mon, it'll be on me."

It continued like that for a couple of minutes until she sighed, "Fine. Under one condition."

"Okay, what?"

"Don't tell a soul. Do we have a deal," she said with a cocky smile.

She raised her hand. He grabbed it and shook. "Deal."

He pulled her forward till she could feel his breath against her skin. _What is he doing?_ He looked directly into her eyes and she was shocked at how deep they were at the moment that she gasped._ He can't be doing what I thing he's doing._ She could see the thoughts dance around in his eyes._ He is, _she thought as he leaned forward and gently kiss her. What surprised Ashton the most is that she kissed him back. The kiss deepened until she remembered herself. She pushed him away. "What the hell was that for? I only agreed to coffee, not a kiss." _Damn it! Why did I do that? He's a good kisser! Wait, I know why he kissed me. Why would he want me?_

He scratched the back of his head as a blush spread across his cheeks, "I, uh, don't know what came over me. Sorry."

_God, he's gotta stop blushing. Actually, it's kinda pathetic._ "Next time, check yourself before you act." She tugged her arm out of his grip and stepped onto her skateboard, gaining speed with each kick. She ollied onto a rail to grind and glanced back to see if he was watching, which he was. She turned her attention back to what she was doing when she felt herself loosing balance. Her board flew from under her feet while she twisted herself to land on the pavement. "Fuck," she said pushing herself up from the pavement. "Holy shit! My arm," she hissed as a sharp pain shot through her arm. Looking down, Ashton saw a broken shard of glass from a liquor bottle. "Damn drunks!"

Trenton upon seeing her fall rushed to her side. "Are you ok?"

She glared at him from under her bangs. She tucked them behind her ear as she retorted, "Does it look like it?" she gestured to the bleeding gash in her upper right arm.

He gently helped her to her feet but she recoiled from his touched causing him to use all of his gracefulness and balance to keep them from tumbling to the pavement. "C'mon inside. There's a first–aid kit behind the counter."

"Fine," she said seething. She hated the whole "damsel in distress" thing, and she wasn't going to let this be one of those moments either. But the sharp pain that kept shooting through her arm made her think other wise.

She let him guide her into the shop. He went behind the counter to retrieve the first–aid kit. He came back opening a gauze wrap and a package of antiseptic wipes saying, "Let me clean and wrap that up for you."

Ashton jerked her arm out of his reach and stood up knocking the stool over, quickly saying, "I don't need you help! Can't you get that through your damn head? Damn."

"God! I was just trying to help. Why won't you let me help you," he asked stepping forward, closing in the space between them.

"Cause I don't need your goddamn pity," she practically yelled at him taking a step back.

He calmly reminded her, "You still didn't answer my question." He took another step forward

"Living like I have, you learn to trust no one but yourself. I haven't needed help so far, and I certainly don't need yours now. Just leave me be." She dropped her gaze to the floor to hide the flood of emotions that was incoherent, but she was pretty sure they bordered between pain and fury.

Trenton strolled to her side gently taking her arm saying, "I'm not that easily persuaded. You're hurt and I _am_ going to help you whether you like it or not so stop pushing me away."

She glared at him again, her anger rising, "I hate you." She really didn't his help because the gash would be fully healed in the morning.

Not looking away from what he was doing, he stated, "The feelings mutual."

"You didn't think that earlier, now did you," she said, her glares and tone never wavering.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. As I recall you kissed me back, now didn't you," he said without wavering his concentration. A rosy blush spread across her cheeks but quickly faded. He rubbed alcohol on her gash that was followed by her hissing in pain.

"Damn you! Couldn't you have warned me?" She loathed him with every particle in her body, but she still wanted to rip the shirt off his back to run her hands over his stomach and chest. _What the hell is wrong with me? I already want to get at him. Damn it, _she thought.

"If I had warned you, you would have fought me on cleaning it. And I would still be hearing you bitch about it."

"Wow! Trenton Dennis curses. Oh my god, is that a record," she said sarcastically, laughing a bit. Her mood changed slightly.

He returned her comment with a grin and visibly blushing. But he continued with cleaning her wound. He warned, "This is gonna sting a bit."

"From cursing to warning, whoa," she laugh that was followed by a low hiss as he finished cleaning and started to wrap. "This was my favorite jacket, too. Damn drunks," she said visibly seething.

Trying to keep her calm, he said, "So I guess you don't like drinking."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I don't like drinking. My parents died cause of a drunk driver. But don't you dare repeat that to anyone. I don't like pity."

"Anything else I should know that I shouldn't tell any living soul," he asked as he continued wrapping, working slowly to cause as little pain as possible.

She rested her chin on her left hand as if think before she said, "Hmm, let me see. Nothing I can think of. Now what about you?"

He grinned, "What's it to you?" He had just thrown her words back at her. There was more to him than what she saw. If only she could figure out what it was.

"You asked me questions, so I can ask you too. Now, you have two options: answer my questions here or answer them at school. Which one sounds better to you," she smirked, loving to toy with boys.

He raised his eyebrow. "Neither of them sounds appealing to me. I will answer your questions Friday at the café," he stated as he gently helped her to the door. "What no fight?"

She rolled her eyes, "Take this rare show of gratitude as a gift and shove it, k?"

"Alright."

Once they left the store, she tugged her arm out of his grip. She said to answer his bewilderment, "I don't want people to get the wrong idea." But she did stay close to him, occasionally brushing against him unconsciously. She loved how he smelled, original and yet exotic at the same time, and the way he spoke, so sure of everything. What she loved the most was his accent, southern almost Creole–like. It was smooth, unhurried, and rolled fluently, almost musically. His hair; what could she say. It was long, past his ears, and flipped up at the ends. His hair was raven black with white sheen; his bangs came down over his eyes so he always had to shake it out of the way with a flip of his head, and his eyes were steel gray, it was oh so sexy. She had always been a stomach and chest sort of girl so she privately wish his chest was smoothly toned and free of hair, and that is stomach was just a nice, sexy six–pack. _That would just make my day_, she thought. She lightened her walk to a little strut.

"What's up with you," he asked quietly so as not to be over–heard, even though there was not a soul on that particular street but them.

"Nothing really," she said feeling the heat rise rapidly to her cheeks. Taking a deep breath to calm her self, she quickly controlled herself to hide the blush. When she looked up at him again, there was no emotion behind the violet color in her eyes. Thinking quickly, she said in a hushed voice, "I just love this season." The silver moon was making her giddy.

**

* * *

****A/N: You're probably wondering why nothing paranormal has happen yet, but she's human. She just finds paranormal people at the school. Oh yeah, by the way, if I don't receive any reviews I will not update! If I receive more than five than I will update ASAP.**

**Dance with grace,**

**Allie Marie**


	2. Things Aren't As They Appear

**Here's the chapter that has been so frustrating to edit. So sorry for the long wait. I can't remember when I posted the edited Chapter 1. Oh well. I hope you like this. For those of you who have read my previous version, tell me what you think. I've had to re-write the whole chapter. But I've scavenged pieces from the original that would work for this edited version. So please review. I think I'll answer the reviews that I've gotten for the edited Chapter 1.**

**dark fey: I rele didnt like the way the story was going before. I had the worst writers block. But with this version, I fell more free with what I do to my characters.**

**claire: Thanx.**

**Animals are my LIFE: No, but that is a good idea. I think I might add some since I took them out. **

**Now here's the Chapter I've took so long re-writing:

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Things Aren't As They Appear**

Once Trenton was out of sight, Ashton slowly slipped behind the building. It was only seven and she was feeling antsy. It didn't help that the full moon bathing everything in silver was make her extremely giddy. She made her way silently to the woods to the southeast of the school grounds. When she looked over the treetops, she could see in the distance cliffs the eventually ran into the falls in the east. On a clear night like this and that high up, she was sure she would find some peace and be able to sort today out.

She trudged through the undergrowth of the woods. When the occasional branch would smack her squarely, she would get frustrated and nearly give up on her "fruit-less" adventure, as she would think. But the moonlight filtering through the gaps in the treetops would encourage her on, easing her anger. She moved onward, unaware of the person following a couple yards behind her, determined to reach the wall of the cliffs before the end of the hour.

A girl, the same age as Ashton, followed her at a safe distance. _No way is she roaming these woods alone_, thought the girl. She caught herself before she tripped over a hidden log. She didn't want to alert her charge of her presence. _C'mon, Jasmine. You're a Light, the last of the Lights. You can't disappoint the Vida's now by exposing yourself to a human. Why would the Witches' council even want a mere human_, she thought in a never-ending trail of thought. _Damn, this human's fast!_

_Oh goddess, she's climbing!_ She gritted her teeth as she followed Ashton up the steep slope. _You would think she would tire out by now._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After dropping Ashton off, Trenton willed himself to a nearby city to feed. He watched a woman walking on her way home. She seemed happy, her face alive and bright. Too bad for her that his predator instincts overruled his morals at the moment, or else he would be hunting criminals. She was a weak human, and her end was near. He grinned maliciously at the fact that it would be at his hands. His instincts screamed for him to attack her at that instance, but his common sense begged the differ. Stealth.

She glanced back a few times. Her breathing and heart quickened. She could sense that she was being fallowed. He could tell that she didn't know that what her instincts were telling her was that this was no petty criminal wanting money. No. He wanted her blood.

He crept up from behind and touched her neck, trailing his fingers down her spine. She looked behind and breathed in sharp. "Don't scream," he whispered.

She screamed anyway. His mind weighed down upon hers, making her screams more agonizing. It enthralled him. Who would have thought that this was his pleasure?

_Sleep_, he whispered into her mind after he was bored with her pain. She went limp and fell into his arms. He pulled her deeper into the shadows, so not to be disturbed. He tilted her head back to expose her neck. He breathed in her scent that mixed with the fear she had expressed earlier. Quietly he sank his unusually large canines into her flesh above her artery. Although she tasted good, he wanted something more satisfying. Witch's blood. Human blood compared to a witch's blood was bland. A witch's was more sweet and rich.

After draining her of every drop of blood, her body was cold and growing stiff in his arms. He didn't have to kill her but the bloodlust was stronger than his will. _This was too easy_, he thought as he discarded the dead body. _Better find new prey._ A smile tugged at his lips at the thought of a better hunt. _Light._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ashton ascended the cliff slowly at first, but faster as she progressed. After what seemed like hours, she finally made it over the cliff. _I have to find another way up here,_ she thought as she lay panting at the cliff's edge. She tilted her head to see an alternative way off the cliff, a trail that lead down a less steep side. "What a waste of time." She lay back down and gazed at the stars. Without thinking she traced pearly-white marks on her forearms while she thought more about Trenton Dennis.

After hours of hiding in the bushes, Jasmine tried using some of her magic to influence the girl into leaving the cliff and returning to the safety of the school. Ashton unconsciously fought the magic, but after a while the magic won. Her muscles, stiff from the demanding climb, protested as she moved down towards the trail. At least she choose and easier way down, thought Jasmine.

The trip back to campus was shorter than the trip from. Ashton made it back before curfew, which was at ten. Jasmine slid around the building, meeting up with her charge before reaching the main entrance to the dorms. The witch offered her hand, "Hello. I haven't seen you around."

"Hi. I just started today." She firmly shook her hand. "Ashton Kay"

"Jasmine," she hesitated before finishing, "Dawson."

Ashton looked her over. Brown hair spilled over her shoulders in chestnut waves. Her eyebrows shaped in slight arches furrowed in anxiety. Piercing crimson eyes full of determination held high over prominent cheekbones. Soft slightly hallowed cheeks lead to a round chin. Her full lips were painted velvet red. The color complimented her bronze skin tone. Her stance screamed aggressive protector. Weird that she was trying her best to seem friendly through her tense poise. She couldn't place why this girl seemed so unusual, different than the unusualness that she felt from Trenton.

They stood there in an awkward silence before Jasmine asked, "Which floor are you boarding in?"

She looked at her slip before she replied, "Looks like the second floor. Room 36."

"I'm on second floor too." She added, "34, two doors up."

"Okay," Ashton replied as she turned towards the door. Silence hung between them both as they walked up the stairs. When Jasmine reached her room she turned toward her silent companion. "I wouldn't be so willing to trust Trenton Dennis if I was you."

Ashton raised an eyebrow and asked with an icy tone, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that…"

"What? Is he your claim? 'Cause if he is, he sure didn't act like it," she interrupted.

Slightly frustrated, Jasmine retorted, "No, he's not my claim. Why would I claim a leech like him? He's a dangerous manipulator. That's all."

"So you're saying that all he want is that he wants something from me and when he gets it, he's going to dumped me?"

"More literal than figurative of the latter," she answered.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a fake smile. _I'll stay away from him when I figure out what the hell is going on. Miss "Dawson Creek" here isn't going to change that_, she thought with a sneer. She headed on towards her room. As she reached it Jasmine said, "Just remember what I said."

_Yeah, whatever_, she thought. Ashton turned to her door and slowly opened it. She peered around the door, and sighed heavily. No one was in the room, which was good. She looked at her room slip and noticed that her roommate would be moving in, in a few days. She tossed her bag onto her bed and started to unpack. She found one of her favorite outfits. It was a black and white striped shirt that hung off the shoulders and was loose at the top but tighter at the waist; the skirt was a plaid black, white, and gray mini–skirt along with a pair of black leggings that came to just below her knees. Her shoes she wore with them were black slip–on that were beaded across the front. She decided that she would wear them tomorrow and see if people still think she's a bad ass without style.

After unpacking for an hour and a half, Ashton made her bed and fell upon the soft plush and wool. She sighed in frustration as her phone rang. _Can't I have some peace and quiet,_ she thought angrily.

"What do you want," she asked, her tone venomous.

The voice that she heard held no warmth just ice. "What the hell do you think you're doing up there," the voice yelled through the speaker of the phone.

"Hello to you to, Jane," Ashton replied as calmly as she could.

"What's this I hear about you getting into a fight on your first day of school?" Jane's anger could be heard a foot away from the phone.

_So demanding_, she thought. "No, we just got into a friendly little boxing match." Short and sarcastic answers was one way that she knew would get on her foster–mom's nerves quick. And she was about to hear that annoyance.

"Don't get an attitude with me! You should be glad that we even sent you to that school instead of letting them put you in juvenile detention," Jane yelled over the phone.

Ashton muttered under her breath, "Yeah, then why does it feel the same?"

Jane finished the phone conversation; "Todd and I are going to be up there in two weeks. You have until then to straiten up your act or we will take you into home school. Is that clear?"

Ashton replied through gritted teeth, "Crystal." She slammed her phone on the table. A crack of plastic reached her ear. "Damn it."

She lifted the sleeve on her left arm and look upon the cream and rose flesh. There were several scars in numerous sizes. They were gifts of here numerous foster homes. Each one had its own story that was too painful that they created more and more scars. She wished she had a reserve, so she could keep from this self–mutilation. It hid emotions and kept a calm look about the person. No one could ever tell if he/she were hurt, angry, or happy. But maybe she already had that reserve, and the built-up emotion found its way out through her actions.

The lamp flickered off, and she fell into a restless sleep.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_A girl, barely older than six, was hunkered down in the corner of the room. A woman advanced on her yelling, "What the hell did you do this time? He was the best thing to happen to me and you had to be a freak! You're nothing but a bastard's child!"_

_The little girl whimpered; tears rolled quickly down her cheeks. "Stop your damn crying!" She continued to cry and the woman raised her hand. "I'll give you something to cry about!" _

_The little girl screamed as her "guardian" hit her over and over. She picked her up and shook her yelling, "You're nothing! Can't you do anything right. I took you in out of the goodness of my heart and ask little. This is what I get." She struck the girl across her face. Blood trickled down from her lips. She smelt the blood before she tasted it. The salty rust smell made her lightheaded. Bruises started to form over her cheeks and torso. After escaping the furious woman's grip she tried to crawl away only to be beaten from behind. _

_She heard sirens in the distance. Or was it._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Beep, beep, beep._

Ashton's fist slammed against the snooze button that ended the damnable noise of her alarm clock. _Damn clock_, she thought while she groggily got out of bed. She looked at the time, 5:30 a.m. She slowly made her way to her trunk and removed a towel, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and her razor. She stared at the blades for a while before leaving the room, stumbling slightly in the doorway.

She relaxed as the hot water ran down her skin. Leaning against the cold tiled walls as hot water washed over her form, Ashton calmly reminded herself why she shouldn't hurt herself anymore. Last time she cut herself, it nearly ended with her death. Only Jane's quick thinking saved her. She found out that she had hit an artery. So for months after, Ashton had to go to meetings, which helped (sort of). Now when she felt like cutting herself, she would instead pop herself with rubber bands. It was their form of therapy.

Ashton quickly dried herself and went to her room. There she dressed and dried her hair. She styled her hair so that it had her natural curls while her bangs were ironed strait. Smiling at her work, she finished by applying her make–up. First she applied her foundation and powder. Second she heavily lined her eyes with black eyeliner and applied gray shadow and black mascara. And last she put on rosy pink lip-gloss. Personally, she thought she outdone herself.

Ashton grabbed her books and left her room with twenty minutes until first block, biology. She made her ways through the labyrinth of halls (wasn't this school supposed to be small?), until she once again bumped into someone. "Hey! Reality check, someone is standing here," she said controlling her emotions.

"Sorry your Royal Highness," someone replied in a deep, smooth voice.

Recognizing the voice, she instantly blushed, and not from embarrassment. Her self-control could hide it. _Trenton_, she thought. Her movements gave away to her emotions. "Are you ok," he replied, his southern voice flowed to her ears musically making her melt in her shoes. _What to do, what to do? I know! Don't make a damn fool of yourself. And hide your emotions better. Answer him!_ She took a deep breath to steady herself before she answered, "Yeah. Just looking for Jasmine."

"How did you meet Jasmine," he asked quizzically.

Ashton replied calmly, "She's two doors up from my room. How else would I have met her?"

He rubbed the back of neck showing that he was uncomfortable by the question. "Well, uhm, I don't know. Just asking."

"It's 'ight. Anyway, what are you doing?" She couldn't help but she wanted to fall into the depths of his black eyes that held traces of silver. _Whoa, wait! Wasn't his eyes gray yesterday_, she thought. They looked gray yesterday and reminded her of her father's. She was sad that she did carry any of her mother's traits besides the violet eyes. She had her dad's raven black hair and tan skin, but not his steel gray eyes.

Snapping back to the present, she replayed the conversation and answered, "Yeah. Friday at six."

He smiled, "Good, it's a date." He side–stepped her and walked away. _Wait, what? A date? I never said a date. I hope Dawson doesn't hear bout this. She'll never leave me alone then. Well, speaking of the devil._

Jasmine walked towards her in a tense manner. "Were you talking to Trenton?"

"Yes, and he wants me to meet him at the café tomorrow." Ashton knew what she was going to ask and cut her off before she could ask. "I accepted. Why should I give him up when you won't fully explain why I should be near him?"

Jasmine sighed, "It's not good to be around someone whose nature is to hurt others for their pleasure."

"Are you saying that Trenton is sadistic," Ashton asked quizzically. "Why should I believe you?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know," she said a little frustrated. "Would you rather find out his behavior first hand? I can't let you do that."

"I don't need a baby–sitter. I've done fine on my own." She glanced at the clock behind Jasmine and added, " I have to go to class." She turned before the witch could reply.

Ashton walked into biology and saw none other than the so–called "sadist" himself. "Well, well. Fancy seeing you here," Trenton said. His black eyes shimmered the illusion of gray.

"Same here…"

* * *

Ta-da. Another chapter done. I'm going to get started on the next chapter soon. But with the semester coming to a close and the looming test the come along with it, I don't know when I'll be able to post. But I promise that when I get the chance to write, I will. More reviews would be a good motivation for me to write more, too. So c'mon and click the purple/gray/blue button. You know you want to. grins 

Allie


	3. It Begins

**Okay. So it's be over two months since I've updated. But I had school work, YAB meetings, drama, and emotional issues which I won't go into detail on. And since I have been choosen to go to the curriculum contest in Durant on March 29, I will have barely any free time to write. Spring Break will not be a break. I will be stayin in New Orleans. And I doubt my mom would let me stay on the computer so I can write for you all when I pleaded to have my boyfriend come alone. So yeah. I'm swamped. Sorry it's so short but I've had writer's block for three freakin' months, so dont flame me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ahar's work. Only Ashton, Trenton, Jasmine, and any other characters that don't appear in her works. And the plot. Let's not forget the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It Begins**

::Trenton's POV::

Beauty. How can it be described? Is it in the softness of her lips; the rosy pink that stains her cheeks? Is it the way her voice flows like water over your ears? Or might it be the softness in her smiles yet the fierceness in her eyes? Could it be the way she glances at you through her long lashes that make you want to melt under her damnable violet gaze? A thousand ways Ashton is beautiful. From the soft curves of her cheeks to the way she'll hold her head high even when defeated. She was the essence of beauty, a rose at most. Her appearance the petals and her mind the thorns.

::Regular POV::

_Deadly beauty_, he thought as Ashton strolled to her desk. Glided in his opinion. Trenton knew that Jasmine had been leaving subtle hints as to whom he truly was. Which probably was the reason she glared at him through those dark lashes of hers.

He once was as fragile as she was. Humans were always so frail, small and weak. He remembered being that way, but thinking that nothing was superior to the human race. He did count on there being the living dead that stalked the night and drank the water of life, blood. But of course they could come out during the day, but it was always easier to feed in the night. Plus, with their heightened senses, the sun hurt their eyes.

But here was beauty in such a fragile form. Her violent violet eyes framed in dark lashes scanned the room. Her eyes turned slightly blue around the edges as her sight fell upon him. The glare within itself would have been effective, but with the added color, the glare proved to make humans and some paranormals back down. The soft blue shine of her raven black hair spilled over her shoulders in soft curls. The scent of the woods was on her, unnoticeable by a human, for she covered it with a spray of lilac perfume. But with a smell four times stronger than that of the average bloodhound, he could smell the covered scent. She seated herself in the chair next to him as he continued to gaze at her.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. Her scent swirled around his sense. It was too unbearable. He wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs in the rose and cream flesh adorning her neck that she was flaunting so well today. Yet he wanted to capture her soft lips with his and taste the sweet flavor of her skin. When he first kissed her, he could feel the blood in his veins turn to fire as it rushed through his stilled heart. In the two hundred years that has passed him by, he had never found one that appealed to him as Ashton Kay did.

::Ashton's POV::

_Oh great! Now he's staring at me. Do I have "STARE AT ME" posted somewhere on my face or something_, I thought as Trenton's gaze slid over my face and down my neck. It looked like he was taking in every detail. Odd? Yes, but hey? What girl doesn't like attention?

A knock at the door drew me out of my thoughts. One of the office attendants spoke briefly with Ms. Tyson and she nodded. "Dennis," she called.

Trenton replied in his suavè manner, "Yes."

"You're wanted in the principal's office."

He strolled out of the classroom in his graceful manner. I couldn't help but stare at the spot he left. Ah, wistful ignorance. It nearly killed me once; who's to say it won't try again. I felt a prickling sensation along my spine. I turned to see girl-whose-name-escapes-me staring at me. I raised my hand to my chest and replied sarcastically, "I know I'm gorgeous, but I'm not into lesbians."

She didn't look away, but instead continued to glare. "For the retarded ones, that means stop staring."

"I'm not a lesbian," she replied icily. "I'm just wondering why you're staring at Trenton."

"What's it to you?" I raised my brow in question.

If Trenton was taken, then what was last night all about? I wasn't going to let him screw me over. I groaned inwardly as a pounding sensation started below my temples. I rubbed them to ease the pain but it grew to a sharper pounding. It felt like someone was hitting my head with the corner edge of a dull knife. I squeezed my palms against the sides of my head to no avail. It just grew sharper and fiercer. I could hear a slight buzzing sound. I shook my head slightly but the buzzing grew louder as the pain escaladed. I could distinctly hear the girl I was just talking to whisper something. I strained to hear her through the pain.

_This bitch better not be moving in on the guys here. I've spent three months trying to get Trenton's attention. But she just struts right through and suddenly she the goddess of his world. What the fuck is up with that?_ Pictures flashed through my head of her "dealing" with me. None were too creative.

_These aren't my thoughts_, I thought furiously against the pain and flashes. Some more flashed but none that would belong to a girl. The guy sitting behind me was too busy looking at my butt and breast to notice I was in pain. His imagination ran wild with sick thoughts of what he thought I was capable of doing.

Tears brimmed over my lashes and swiftly ran down my cheeks. I ducked my head down. This can't be happening! I jumped out of my desk. It clambered to the floor.

"Ms. Kay. What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Tyson's glare was persistent.

I took no notice of her. Instead, I jolted out of the classroom and ran down the halls. Someone shouted my name, but I paid him or her no attention. I didn't stop running till I reached the edge of the woods. I fell to my knees as I heaved. I choose not to eat earlier so there was nothing to throw back up. I heaved a couple more times before collapsed on my side. The edges of my vision were getting blurry. _I'm hearing other people's thoughts. What's wrong with me? _

A tear slid down my cheek asI saw Trenton pulling me into his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I probably won't be able to update this until the beginning of April or later. I know it's a long time to wait but with the curriculum contest only a month away, I won't have time to write. I doubt I'll get on the computer any during the summer, because I'll be in Europe for two weeks after school and at Upward Bound for the next five weeks. Plus a week at church camp. Yeah, I'll be swamped. But that's why they invented notebooks, right? **

**alliemarie**

**Click the blue/purple/gray button. Pwease. See! You've reduced me to begging. Pwease!**


End file.
